


Don't Make Him Look So Pretty Burning

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bert wants to kiss Gerard...





	Don't Make Him Look So Pretty Burning

He is beautiful. You never thought you would admit it to yourself, but he is. You watch him as he takes another sip of his beer, pushes his hair out of his face and smiles at someone at the other side of the table. You make yourself comfortable at the right side of the couch you share with him, sitting cross-legged and turned so you can face him. He sits normally, facing the rest of the small room.

You drink some of your beer, still watching him. It scares you, finding him attractive. It's like you would get turned on by yourself, almost. Not that you look alike, but you remind yourselves of each other. Your surfaces are built up by the same concept. Both of you have long, dark hair, pale skin and makeup. But he uses his makeup as a way to express art and turn himself into a cartoon. Like a shelter. But when you think about it, that's maybe what you use your makeup to do too. It's all a shell with the purpose to hide things that you don't want other people to see. Instead you shock them by showing a conspicuous surface.

He turns his face towards you, smiling. His eyes glow in a brown, drunken way with a golden daze.

You don't think, you have spent too much time in your life thinking and therefore missing out of what you wanted. It's probably because of the amount of beer you've drunk too. You don't care anymore, you just do want you feel like doing.

Without a second thought you crawl over to his side of the couch and kiss him. You can tell that he's surprised, but he doesn't push you away. After the first shock you feel him kiss back, first a but hesitantly, but slowly he gets more and more into it.

You smile mentally. His lips are soft and he smells of cigarette smoke, alcohol and a sweet, personal smell that is just his own and can be described in no other way than Gerard-ish.

Suddenly you feel him push you away. A sting of fear hits your heart, the causes of your actions almost comes crashing down on you.

"You hurt my legs," he smiles and puts them up in the couch, letting you sit in between them.

"So you don't mind this?"

"Nope, but you should shave until next time." He gives you a devilish smile before he forces you into another kiss.

Not that he needed to use much force.

His hair tickles your chin, or it could be your hair. You don't know and you don't care. But it brought back the mirror aspect of this to your mind. If you open your eyes you will see a face so much like the first thing you see in the bathroom mirror in the morning. You wonder if this is what those Good Charlotte twins felt like when they made out. If the ever did, you can't decide if it was a rumour or not. You should ask them sometime.

His hands are starting an explorative travel over your body, feeling at your hair and slowly making their way down over your ass and up again, now sneaking in under your dark green t-shirt. You gasp as his warm fingertips touch your bare skin.

Your hands are doing a journey similar to his, only they started of finding their way under his shirt. The flesh of his stomach and chest feels soft and warm under your touch.

A hysteric giggle wakes you up from the trance his lips have putted you in, but you don't stop showing him all your physical attention.

There's a thud and a sudden stop in the giggling before it starts again, even worse then before.

"Shut up Quinn!" a voice very likely to belong to Mikey says, only to be replied with more giggling. That is followed by the sound of someone kicking someone else playfully.

"Ouch!" the giggling voice belonging to Quinn manages to get out, but without much feeling to it.

"What did he take?" a third voice asks, this one belonging to Frank.

"Ask him," you can almost hear Mikey rolling his eyes.

You press your hips into Gerard's, rocking a bit so your crotches rub together. That action is followed by a pretty loud moan from the man underneath you.

"Free porn!" Quinn screams exited, he seems to gain enough consciousness to put together two word sentences. After that comes a thud, by someone, probably Quinn, sitting down in one of the armchairs.

"Ey, that's my place!" Mikey screams.

"You can come sit in my lap, sweetie," Quinn says with a smirk. Now it's Frank's turn to start to giggle hysterically.

You pull back from Gerard, both of you needing to breathe desperately. But you don't turn your head to see what's happening behind your back, instead you start kissing down Gerard's throat. He rests his head back against the armrest, letting another moan escape his lips. You unbutton his shirt as you kiss further and further down his chest until his belt comes in your way and you go back upwards again, stopping to let your tongue play with his nipples.

"Your ass is bony!" Quinn complains.

"It was you telling me to sit here," Mikey answers. You guess you missed something there, last your ears checked Mikey was standing up.

"Look at Bert's ass, that's much better," Quinn continues. You shake your butt at them to tell them you heard.

"Ask him to sit here instead," Mikey says, offended.

"No, I want no one but you in my lap." And the sound of Mikey losing all air in his lungs by Quinn's strong arms that force him to stay.

"You look like a fish," Frank laughs.

Frustrated sound from Mikey.

You're back at Gerard's lips again, attacking them with a forceful kiss. His hands are immediately at you waist starting to pull your t-shirt over your head, making your lips part just to let him pull it off. You rock your hips again, feeling his erection rub against yours. The both of you groan in pleasure.

"I don't need to see my brother like this!" Mikey complains.

"Admit it, it's pretty hot," Frank teases.

You let your hand travel down between your bodies and starting to pull at Gerard's belt buckle.

"No, Bert! I do not want to see my brother’s cock!" Mikey almost screams, hearing what you were about to do. Frank and Quinn start to laugh and you can swear you heard a giggle from Gerard too. But your hand retreats, leaving for exploring what you can reach of his ass. One of his hands is playing with your hair, the other one trying to unbutton your pants and make its way inside.

"Quinn!" Mikey screams and you can hear him land at the floor.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Don't do that!"

"I didn't do a thing."

"So that part of you isn’t a part of you?"

There are sounds of people moving, but you can't say who it is or where it's going.

"Frank, save me! Quinn tries to poke me with some weird stick in my ass!"

"Baby, I told you Quinn never was good for you."

The sound of someone kicking someone else again, but hard this time.

"Oww!!" Frank screams. "It was him, not me!"

"I know, but you're closer." Quinn says with a smirk.

Gerard's fumbling with your pants has finally paid of as he starts pulling them down, showing your bare ass for the audience.

"I don't want to see this anymore, my poor eyes!" Mikey whines.

"Now it's starting to get interesting," Quinn says excitedly. You pull away from Gerard, making a move with your head to the even smaller room behind his back. He nods and you get up from the couch, walking with your arms wrapped around each other towards the other room.

"No, don't leave," Quinn says cheekily. You take a quick look at the rest of the room. Quinn is sitting in one of the armchairs, spotting an obvious erection. In the other one sits Frank with Mikey in his lap. A Mikey that tries to hide his face into Frank's neck and a Frank smiling devious at Quinn.

"Frank, that's my ass!" You hear Mikey cry out in shock before you close the door, leaving you in the comfortable darkness and silence of the other room. The only thing inside is a bed and a few boxes.

The joy of moving.

You hug Gerard close to you, starting to kiss him again at the same time as you push his shirt off and start taking off his pants.

Soon you stand there naked, pressed against each other.

You push Gerard down at the bed placing yourself on top of him. For a moment you stop, just looking at the sweaty, lust filled and obviously drunken, but yet beautiful face in front of you.

Without another second if hesitation you start place kisses down his smooth chest and stomach. As you reach his cock you take it into your mouth, not asking him for permission, just doing it. His moans of pleasure have grown deeper and more filled with lust, encouraging you to suck harder.

It doesn't take long until he cums in your mouth with a loud moan. You swallow quickly and move back up to give him a kiss. He smiles at you, looking more beautiful then ever.

"One day," his hand at your cock, stroking it. "One day I'll repay for that, my beautiful friend." He kisses you again, jerking you off harder. You feel the orgasm build up inside of you, overwhelming you with a wave of pleasure. You collapse on top of him, cuming over his hand.

He pulls his hand away, wiping it off on the sheet before he wraps his arms around your naked body and kisses you slowly. You pull away after a while, placing your head at his chest. He nuzzles his nose into you hair. Slowly you feel the warm, dizzy sleepiness come over you. You would like to fall asleep like this every night, but you don't know if he'll let you. But that's the trouble of tomorrow, the only thing you want to do now is sleep.


End file.
